1st Day for the Quick Job'ers
by BlazingKiller
Summary: Somewhere in the U.S, There are 2 guys, A normal Human, That are working as a "Mercenary", They form a small group, Only consist of 2 person... They Call themselves as..."The Quick Job'ers"


Somewhere in the U.S, There are 2 guys, A normal Human, That are working as a "Mercenary", They form a small group, Only consist of 2 person...  
They Call themselves as..."The Quick Job'ers"

"We are the Quick Job'ers, We Will accept any kind of work, including:  
-Assassination (Price Depends on the target)  
-Bodyguard -500$ per-Day -House Jobs -50$ -Sex partner (for Female ONLY!) (Price depend on how you look, miss...)

Plz call us: +1 699-***-****"

Yes...Those are what the "Quick Job'ers" Do...

Dude 1:Uh...Hey...

Dude 2:Hmm?

Dude 1:It's been awhile since our last job eh...?

Dude 2:...Yes...

*Phone Rings*

Dude 2:I'll answer it...

Dude 1:...Hm-k...

Dude 2:...This is the quick job'ers, how can we help you?

Phone: I need a bodyguard...

Dude 2:I see, What is the occupation?

Phone:...A Student

Dude 2:Gender?

Phone:A Girl.

Dude 2:Age?

Phone: 13...

Dude 2:So a 13 years old female student?

Phone:...Yes

Dude 2:Why did she need a bodyguard?

Phone:...She's haunted...Her parents died duri- *A Gunshot noise* Arrgh!

Dude 2:Uhh...Sir?

Phone:I Dont need anyone...Sir, please forget about this call.

Dude 2:...K *End call*

Dude 1:...uhm...what happened?

Dude 2:Dunno, And don't Ca-

*Sudden Big explosion in front of the Office*

Dude 1&2: Wh-!?

*A Smoke bomb exploded right in the "Quick Job'ers" office

Dude 1: Xu, go to the ceiling! get your weapons, fast...

Xu(?): Got it.

Dude 1: *Grabs his Katana* Brrh...

?: There he is! shoot!

Dude 1: *Run to the upper floor* *Pant Pant Pant Pant*

*Dude 1 Reaches the Ceiling*

Dude 1: Xu! Run! too many of 'em!

Dude 2: Ahh, K...

*Gunshot noises*

Dude 1: *pant pant pant pant* ahh, so where should we go now!?

Xu(?): You want us to run, but you dont know where to go? Really...

Dude 1:...Ahh...To the HQ!~

Xu(?): K!

*They arrived at the "HQ"*

?: Will?, Xu? What is it?

Will: Yo gar, We're being chased

Garry(?): ...Then why the hell did you go here?

Will:...We have nowhere to run, and besides this is our HQ!

Xu:...Right...

Garry(?): They'll Find us!

Will: Nope...trust me, we check before we enter Yu no?

Garry(?): If you already lost them, then go back to the office!

Will:...Uhh...Its Destroyed...

Garry(?):...W...Wait what?

Xu: Its okay, and besides we're always move from place to place...theres still plenty of abandoned house's...

Garry(?):Rrrrrright...so...What now

Will:We got a call before, the building explodes...Xu answer it...uh Xu? What did the guy on the phone said?

Xu:Uhm, He said "We need a bodyguard for a 13 years old girl"

Will:...A Middle schooler?

Xu: I Believe So...

Garry(?):...Do you think they have any conne-

Xu: And the man is killed by the girl it seems, i heard a gunshot, and then a girl saying something like "I Dont need anyone, please forget about this call"  
or Something like that...

Will:...Killed while searching for a bodyguard huh, oooh the Irony...

Xu:Aha...

Garry(?):Do you think they have somekind of...uhh connection?

Will: Maybe...who knows...Xu, what is the number?

Xu: uh, lets see...wait...(541) 754-****

Will:...Uhm...is that from america?

Garry(?):...it is in America...Uh, we're only known around america anyway, so of course they're only locals...

Will:...its a home telephone number...uh, where is this come from anyway?

Xu: Gar! Pinpoint the location!

Garry:...How do you expect me to do th-

*Phone Ring*

Xu:...Its the same number from before...!

Will: Lemme answer it...

Will:Good evening, this is the "Quick Job'ers" how can we help you?

Phone:The girl is in the office...pick her up...she has the money...*End Call*

Will:...*Give phone to Xu*...Uhh, we need to go back to the office...they say the girl is in the office...?

Xu:...Wat?

Garry: Girl?

Will:hmmm...Oh well, lets go back, Garry, you stay here...Xu, Cover me...

Xu: Will do.

Will: Gar, keep an eye on our location

Garry:...Oh, right. K, careful

Will: Cmon Xu...

*Those 2 exits the HQ and finally arrived to the now blown office*

Will: Careful Xu...We maybe armed, but we still not aware of the enemies...keep your eyes peeled...

Xu: Yes...

Will:...there are no doors...

Xu: You dont say...

Will: No one in here...

Xu:...uhm...lets check on the 2nd floor...?

Will:...K

*Footstep noise*

Will:The Upperfloor is surprisingly undamaged..

Xu:...Yes...*look around*...hmm? Will, theres the girl...

Will:...Hmm?

Xu: In the couch...

Will: uh? huh? oh right...Uh hey miss?

Girl: *Zzz*

Xu:...sleeping...in a blown office...Im impressed...

Will:...What should we do?

Xu:...just ta-

Girl: You must be my bodyguards...

Will:Oh? uh, i mean, yes, yes, we are...

Xu:...

Will: wheres the money?

Girl:...*Grabs her backpack*

Will: *Whisper to Xu* We even havent had a deal yet...we even dont know how much we will be payed...but ah, for this girl, i guess 100$ for a month is Fi-"

Girl: here...

Xu:...*Take The Money*...Hmm...Its legit...1000$...

Will: A Thousand!? well...thats something...

Will: Ooookay then Miss, lets go, we will take care of you for...10 months...I guess?

Xu: Will...

Will:...?

Girl:...Its not forever?

Will: uh, uhm...

Xu: *Stare at will*

Will: Uh, uhm...err...

Girl:...Hm?

Xu: yes, yes it is forever, dont worry, O' Young one...

Will:...Hm. yes it is forever...

Girl: The money was enough right?

Will: Yes...it is...More than enough...

Girl:...Good, then...

Xu:...Lets go back to the Hq...

Will:...Right...

-Well guys i guess thats it for now, i hope that you guys like this "Fiction" this is my first time, so yea, i hope you guys like it! Feel free to Send me a message!  
Your Feedback is very appreciated! Thank you~ 


End file.
